my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Black III
Sirius Black III (1959 - June 18, 1996), also known as Padfoot or Snuffles in his [Animagus form, was a pure-blood wizard, the son of Orion and Walburga Black, as well as the older brother of Regulus by slightly over a year. Although he was the heir of the House of Black, Sirius disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity and defied tradition when he was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he attended from 1971 to 1978. As Sirius' relationships with his relatives deteriorated, he gained lifelong frienships with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four friends, also known as the Marauders, joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. Sirius also became the godfather of Harry Potter, the only son of James and Lily Potter. When Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, Sirius sought to exact revenge on Pettigrew. However, Pettigrew was able to frame Sirius for his betrayal of the Potters, the murder of twelve Muggles, and the staged murder of Pettigrew before Sirius could accomplish this. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for twelve years, eventually becoming the only known person to escape the prison unassisted by transforming into his Animagus form of a massive black dog confused with a "Grim". Sirius exposed Pettigrew's treachery to his old friend Remus and his godson. After Lord Voldemort returned in 1995, Sirius rejoined the Order. He was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and subsequently cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic. He briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone for Harry, along with James, Lily and Remus in 1998. Information *Born: Autumn 1959, England *Died: June 18, 1996 (aged 36), Death Chamber, Ministry of Magic, London *Blood Status: Pure-blood *Marital Status: Single *Also Known As: **Padfoot **Snuffles **The Grim **Stubby Boardman *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Height: 5'9" *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Gray *Skin Color: Light *Animagus: Black dog (unregistered) *Wand: Unknown length, wood, and core *House: Gryffindor Family Members *Phineas Nigellus Black (paternal/maternal great-great-grandfather) *Orion Black (father/second cousin once removed) *Walburga Black (mother/second cousin once removed) *Regulus Black I (brother/third cousin) *Arcturus Black III (paternal grandfather) *Melania Macmillan (paternal grandmother) *Pollux Black (maternal grandfather) *Irma Crabbe (maternal grandmother) *Bellatrix Lestrange (first cousin) *Andromeda Tonks (first cousin) *Narcissa Malfoy (first cousin) *Alphard Black (maternal uncle) *Cygnus Black III (maternal uncle) *Druella Rosier (maternal aunt by marriage) *Lucretia Black (paternal aunt) *Ignatius Prewett (paternal uncle by marriage) *Black family Biography Hogwarts Years Sirius greatly enjoyed life at Hogwarts, where he was inseparable from his best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus, they later discovered, was a werewolf. To support him, Sirius, James and Peter secretly - and illegally - became Animagi, which allowed them to accompany Remus during his transformations and keep him under control. The four friends called themselves "the Marauders" and used the nicknames "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail after their three Animagus forms and Moony after his lycanthropic condition. They woul, during their time at Hogwarts, create the Marauders Map which allowed them to see where everyone in the castle was at a given time which made sneaking around and avoiding teachers much easier. Sirius' popularity was not universal, however. Early on, a mutual hatred sprang up between James Potter and Severus Snape. Sirius actively supported James, leading to Snape bestowing an equal and life-long grudge upon Sirius, which resulted in Snape's happiness after Sirius's death. Sirius and James often went out of their way to bully Snape; while watching one of the Snape's memories in the Pensieve, Harry saw Sirius and James physically bully him out of boredom. He and James eventually ended their campaign of ill treatment towards Snape, but they apparently never apologized. Early in his Hogwarts career, Sirius played a potentially lethal practical joke on Snape. He informed Snape of how to enter a tunnel under the Whomping Willow that would lead to the Shrieking Shack where, unknown to Snape, Remus Lupin was confined during his transformation into a werewolf. Snape went there during a full moon, and James was forced to rescue him. Sirius excused his actions, explaining that he had simply told Snape what he wanted to know about the tunnel, while omitting the crucial information. The resentment Snape felt for Sirius never healed. Snape was not the only student that Sirius, and James, tormented during their years at Hogwarts. They also used an illegal hex on a boy named Bertram Aubrey which caused his head to grow twice its original size. It is unknown why they hexed him. At age sixteen, Sirius finally broke away from his family and took refuge with James Potter and his parents. The Potters generously adopted Sirius as a son. His outraged mother blasted his name off the family tree, as was tradition for those who did not support the family's supremacist ideology. Sirius' uncle Alphard, Wlaburga's borhter, sympathized with his young nephew and left him a large inheritance, most likely causing Walburga to blast Alphard's name off as well. Sirius was left financially independent by his uncle's generous bequest. Category:Unfinished pages